Elder Bond
by BloodHoarder
Summary: Disillusioned and hurt, can Hermione find love or is she destined to be the crazy spinster? And what's with the strange magic tormenting her and a fellow classmate? Can opposite truly attract, or is this a cruel joke that Fate is playing against her? Dramione Pairing. Meant for a mature audience. This is not Canon. EWE. Does not follow the books to an extent.


Author's Notes: This is something new for me. I have recently become a big fan of Dramione so I decided to write my own fanfiction based off the pair. I normally ship a lot of slash couples, especially Drarry, but there is something so delicious about Dramione, I must say. So there you have it. Those of you who follow me and read my yaoi/slash fiction's, sorry to disappoint you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I intend to make money based of this story. Harry Potter s the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Summary: This is a time of light and peace. The war is over and the last year of Hogwarts should prove interesting, especially with a newly awakened magic influencing behaviors. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger pairing.

Prologue

_Swirling mist twisted over the darkened depths of the churning water. A thick branch of the fog lifted briefly, letting the weakened rays of the watery sun illuminate for a few moments, on a small undefined object. It quickly disappeared out of sight as the greyish mass once again swarmed on the surface of the lake._

_Unnoticed by any it made it's journey onward to the rocky shore of the lake. It lay waiting for it's Master to claim it. Through the last few months it had grown stronger, bidding it's time for the right moment to make it's presence known. On the other side of the lake it's missing half lay in wait as well. It's time had come._

_There! Ah, yes! A pale smooth hand reached forward and lifted the gnarled wood from the precarious position on the rocky shore. A bright light split the foggy spring day and a shout of pain was heard, and then silence._

_The time is now._

…_.o0O0o..._

Chapter One

Hermione sighed in frustration as she once again tried to gain the attention of her thick headed friend, Ron Weasley, but she was failing utterly. He was currently stuffing his face with anything he could grasp, all the while shouting his opinions about Quidditch to the boys at the Gryffindor table. Gritting her teeth she stood up suddenly from the bench. Muttering an excuse, although she knew no one was paying attention, she moved away from the table. Green eyes watched her as she stormed away, shaking his head in bemusement. Harry wondered if Ron would even notice that the brown haired witch had left the Great Hall.

Tearing out of the Great Hall, Hermione slowed her pace down and strolled more evenly as she let her thoughts take over. The Battle of Hogwarts had ended months ago, with the defeat of Voldermort at the hands of Harry Potter. There had been much rejoicing, much mourning, and much restoration in the Wizarding World. Those who were on the Dark Lord's side, soon found themselves in the company of those already established in Azkaban Prison, with a few exceptions. During this time Hermione had thought that she and the red headed male had made progress towards the much anticipated relationship, but she was finding that it was not so.

If he wasn't stuffing his face with food, he was too busy talking to anyone that would listen about his part in the war. Usually, his audience would be comprised of first years and females (little better than groupies, in Hermione's eyes). They would stare star struck as he gave them the gritty details. Normally, Harry and Hermione had learned to tune this out. Neither of them enjoyed the fame the way their friend did. When they would comment on it, he would get defensive and accuse them of denying his given right to enjoy the fame that he had earned.

She sighed once again. Things were not going to go as planned. She didn't even understand why she e had thought they would. So much for being the "Brightest Witch of the Age". Intelligence didn't help win the love of her life. Though, the romance part of her life seemed to be failing, she was exceeding everywhere else. Her schoolwork was still superb, which had earned her the position of Head Girl for the last year at Hogwarts. She had many offers for great positions in the Ministry once her school year was concluded, as well as an internship.

Hermione trailed slowly out of the building and started a slow walk towards the Black Lake. A walk around the Lake would surely clear her mind of her failure at attempting to catch Ron's eyes. The knee length grass tickled her leg as she approached a sandy section of the small beach the Lake offered. Tucking her modest skirt behind her knees she sat down. She watched as the sunlight danced across the mirror like surface of the body of water. She watched as the water lapped gently on the sandy shore, ebbing and flowing, letting her mind quiet with the gentle pattern of the Lake.

Every once in awhile she would see a piece of rubbish and debris scatter onto the shore, only to be picked back up by the water. She had started to get up and move away from the Black Lake, when a piece of gnarled wood came onto the beach. It was no longer than 40 centimeters, but it was a shiny white and it looked very familiar to the brown haired witch. Hermione would not have paid any attention to it but it seemed to beckon her forward. It had silvery lines glowing brightly on it's edges, and intricate runes were chasing each other on it's surface. Hesitantly stepping forward she bent to pick it up.

White blazing hot pain shivered up her arm and throughout her body, causing her to barely contain the exclamation of pain that rocketed between her clenched teeth. Shaking violently she fell to the ground and passed out. Unaware of the changes that trailed through her body, she disappeared into the welcoming blackness that blanketed her subconscious.

...o0O0o...

Hermione blearily blinked in confusion as a bright light shined directly into her eyes. As she sat groggily forward, she winced as various parts of her body adjusted to the movement of blood flowing through her veins. Stiffly, she stood up as she glanced at the waning rays of light from the sun that had hit her directly in the face. She surmised that she had passed out for a few hours, slightly surprised and a little disappointed that no one had sought her out.

Quickly she searched around for the piece of wood that had been dragged from the Lake, as she recalled the events of a few hours ago. Not seeing any traces of it, she brushed the sand that had gathered on her clothing off, and stepped away from the beach towards the inviting silhouette of Hogwarts Castle.

The brown haired witch made her way back to the Gryffindor dormitory. She figured she would take a shower before going to the Library to study. She didn't look forward to being ignored in the Common Room, so she decided to visit her usual haunt. Stepping quietly through the Castle she trudged onward towards her destination. She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going so she failed to notice the person that was also walking down the corridor.

Stretching forward she had almost reached the Fat Lady's portrait when she bumped into a warm hard body. Bouncing off of the bigger frame she landed hard on her bottom. Hastily adjusting her skirt that had opened to reveal the tops of her caramel thighs, she opened her mouth to apologize but was beat by a smooth cultured drawl.

"Granger, I would appreciate it greatly, if you didn't hurl your body into mine. I quiet like walking around without any broken ribs." The sarcasm in the drawl caused Hermione's cheeks to redden in embarrassment and anger. She looked up into the sardonic silver eyes of one of her least favorite people, Draco Malfoy.

Stuttering in anger, she responded in acerbic tones. "Don't act like this was entirely my fault, you git. You clearly weren't paying attention to where you were walking either, or you would have noticed me walking as well." She stood up quickly anger sparking fiercely in her doe shaped eyes. She had thought to storm of in her agitation, but was halted by a firm hand grasping her wrist. As she went to spew sharp words to the platinum haired man, her words were caught in her throat when she noticed a silver and amber light emanating from where his hand was placed on her wrist.

Both sets of eyes widen as they felt heat pass between his hand and her wrist. They stood stuck together as Hermione tried in vain to tug her wrist out of Draco's hand. Panicking as her wrist remained firmly in his hand, she could only stare helplessly as the bright light seemed to reach it's climax and then slowly fade away, leaving a twisted symbol that resembled a gnarled bit of wood etched onto their skin.

Watching in astonishment, her mouth gaped open in wonder, as the gnarled symbol slithered down the pale hand of Malfoy to encircle itself around his wrist. She brought her own appendage up to her face and studied the symbol closely. Her brown eyes stared intensely, vaguely taking in the fact that she had seen something similar to it's twisted form. Recalling to memory the piece of wood she had picked at the beach, she began to freak out.

"Granger, what the bloody fuck was that?" The strident tone and the vulgar language of Draco shocked Hermione out of her thoughts as she had forgotten about his presence.

"Why don't you tell me? Is this some form of black magic Malfoy? What kind of sick things are you devising now, and why the hell did you even grab my wrist in the first place? Aren't my filthy Mudblood germs enough to prevent you from accosting me in the middle of the hallway?" By now Hermione's generous chest was heaving as the panic began to really sink into her consciousness. She had no idea as to what had just transpired and it was beginning to unnerve her. Staring heatedly into the silver eyes of her long time nemesis, she couldn't shake the thought of how lovely they looked. Trimmed in dark heavy eye lashes, it was almost a crime that such pretty eyes hid a cruel personality.

"Mudblood germs? Rather childish of you Granger. I thought you were behind that petty nonsense. I mean why else would you have vouched for my good nature at that mock trial? As for black magic, I assure you, you bushy haired fiend, that this was not my doing." He snarled in her direction. He had only meant to stop the know it all witch so that he could apologize. So much for making reparations of his ill behavior for the last seven years.

He had realized during the War, that the Dark Lord was a sniveling, whining, hypocrite. He had no desire to serve underneath a megalomaniac who acted like a bratty child who didn't get his way. He had of course joined the Order as a double agent as he realized what he was doing was undeniably wrong. That didn't stop him from gritting his teeth in anger anytime the snarky bushy haired witch decided to cut him down with her shrewish opinons.

"I don't have time to argue with you." He muttered out before she could respond to his earlier question. "Look, I'll continue to avoid you, if you can promise to do the same." He looked down his aquiline nose to the flustered woman before him. He noticed the wide look in the whiskey colored eyes.

Calming herself slightly at the impervious tone of the caustic Slytherin in front of her. "Your saying you have no idea what is going on then?" She verified with the blonde haired git.

"Contrary to believe Granger, I do not spend my time inventing new ways to torture you. Well, this year at least." He responded quietly. It was true. He had gotten over the petty jealously that had ruled his years before. "I don't like you, but, I don't have any wishes to do you harm. I just want to get through this year and go on with my life."

"Hmm...I'll have to research this then." She spoke more to herself than to the male in front of her. "I suppose I will just go to the Library then." She went to walk around Draco, when he once again stopped her.

Hermoine looked up questioning at Draco, as he leaned forward slowly. Lifting his hand he gently brushed something off of her cheek. He was barely aware of the action as he watched her reaction to his soft touch. Her eyes had changed to a slight silvery color before darkening at the caress. Before she could say anything to her he backed up slowly.

"You had sand on your face. Should you find anything, send me an owl." He looked back once before turning around and walking quickly down the corridor as the voices of other students came echoing down the corridor.

Standing there staring after the tall form of Draco Malfoy, Hermione quickly got her bearings and headed to the Library, softly touching the cheek that Malfoy had touched. It tingled slightly where his fingers had brushed the smooth skin. Shaking her head she on her mission. She had more important things to worry about than the abrupt personality change of a certain ferret. The shower would have to happen later so that she could research the symbol that was currently circling around her wrist.

Hours later, certainly after curfew (Thank goodness she was the Head Girl), she was no closer to finding out what the rune meant than she was earlier in the corridor. And she still didn't have a clue as to how Malfoy was involved. In fact she was on the edge of hysteria. "Maybe it was time for that bath." She thought. Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time today. She quickly packed up the books and sent them to their correct locations. Unbeknownst to the witch, a pair of silver eyes marked her every move. They were especially spell bound by glow from the candles reflecting off of her silky looking skin.

….o0O0o...

Hermione sank into the waist deep water and sat slowly onto the seat that edged around the bath. Steam billowed forward as she submerged herself in the hot water. She lifted her arm so that she could stare at the silvery lines that were present on her skin. She touched them softly and watched in amazement as they followed the path of her finger. She could not deny that they elegant lines weren't pretty. The only facts that she had concerning the symbol was that one, it had happened at the beach, two, it had spontaneously reacted around Draco Malfoy, and three, there was no way she could tell Harry or Ron. Although they were her best friends she felt that it would be better to keep this to herself, especially if Draco Malfoy was involved. They would not behave rationally, and that would be detrimental to helping her solve this problem. Not to mention she felt that Harry deserved a break after all. This was supposed to be his fun year. The year that he got to relax. No sense in mucking it up for him with her problems. Ron, she figured, would be completely useless in this situation. He was terrible at research, and he was too rash and reckless as well. She highly doubted that he would be too keen on helping anyway.

Hermione's mind couldn't help but to travel to Draco Malfoy. He had fascinated her since the beginning of the term. She had spoken on his behalf at the Malfoy's trial in front of the Wizengamot. It had hardly been a fair trial, although she believed that Lucius Malfoy had deserved his Azkaban sentence, she felt that Narcissa deserved something a bit lighter than the prison sentence that they were trying to hand down to her. If it hadn't been for Hermione's and Harry's witness reports, she would have gotten a life time sentence along side her husband. As it was, she was on house arrest for the next five years.

During the trial, Hermione had watched Draco. She couldn't help it. His face had remained impassive as ever, the only way she could tell he was upset was by the tightening around his silvery eyes. His hands clenched and unclenched, all the while his face had retained the Malfoy arrogance. When it was his turn on the stand, he was quickly cleared of all his charges as he had turned tailcoat on Lord Voldermort. No one was sure as to why he had done what he had, though many speculated. Ron had his opinions, none of them the least bit nice.

She would not lie and say that Malfoy had not changed because he had. It wasn't a blatant change. No, he was still arrogant and a git, as well as insufferable. He didn't preach about blood superiority, nor did he find the time to pull pranks or to bully others. He simply faded into the background. He excelled in his school work, as well as his Head Boy duties. All in all, Hermione couldn't really find anything wrong in his behavior.

She had heard through some of the gossip, Gryffindor girls were not impervious to the despicable habit, mainly Parvati and Lavender, that he was a ladies man. Going through females from every house like a man possessed. And why shouldn't he? He was an extremely good looking man, with money to boot! It would have been a sin for him not to wow the opposite sex with his many charms, they tittered behind d htheir hands. Hermione had been disgusted at the time and had quickly left the dormitory.

Whatever the case was, she would have to figure this out. Before the term ended. She had a feeling this year wasn't going to be as laid back as she had originally thought.

...o0O0o...

"Oh come on Harry, why do we need to invite her? She'll just kill the buzz with all her rules and prissy attitude!" The whinging tone of Ron sputtered out. "It's not like she actually would go anyway." The red head and quickly out grew the small crush he had developed for the brown haired girl. After he found, he could get any girl he wanted now that he was part of the Golden Trio that had brought Voldermort down. She was far too intelligent for him, she often times made him feel dumb and that angered him. Not only that, but she nagged him all the time, about homework, his clothes, and his behavior, she was more like his mother than a perspective love interest.

He couldn't blame her for having feelings for him. He knew he was handsome and he knew what effect he had on women. He just couldn't like her like that.

Harry muttered in exasperation. "Ron, she's our best friend. I couldn't just go to Hogsmeade and leave her here. She deserves better than that." Harry loved Hermione as a sister. He also didn't approve how Ron was treating her feelings. They both knew that she was in love with the red head, there was no denying it. And he knew that Ron did not feel the same way. The women that were in and out of his bed , was clue enough.

"But she'll just weigh us down. I mean, it's not like she's all that fun, what with homework this and homework now. She is so dull. I mean I can't even imagine her letting loose. If she keeps acting like there is a stick in her ass, she'll end up a lonely old spinster with a hundred cats hanging around her." Ron laughed uproariously at his own joke. It was true enough to him.

The green eyed teen looked at his friend in annoyance. So what if the bushy haired girl didn't wear clothes that revealed too much of her skin? So what that she didn't go making out with every man she could get her hands on like Ron's current flavor of the week, Lavender Brown? He didn't think there was anything wrong with that. What he had a problem with was Ron, and it was getting to unbearable heights.

"Ron, there isn't anything wrong with Hermione." Harry defended his best friend quietly. "She is a world class woman. Something I wouldn't think you know how to appreciate." He was becoming upset, not that Ron was paying attention as he put Hermione down, nor did he notice the girl standing behind him in the entrance of the Common Room.

"Well it's true Harry. I mean, I know she has feelings for me, but I couldn't ever see myself with someone as plain and as dull as her. I just can't." Ron shook his head bemusedly.

"Ron..." Harry started as he watched the aforementioned girl's face fall and tears gather at the corner of her whiskey colored eyes.

"I'm sorry my dull personality doesn't catch your fancy. So sorry to think that my prudish behavior brings you down Ronald. I didn't realize my intelligence was too much for your pea sized brain to comprehend, in fact, I didn't realize that I had to be a silly, feather brained, lazy bimbo to catch your attention! Well don't you concern yourself with me! I won't let my "nagging" interfere with your life anymore." Turning around, the crying girl swept past the gawking on lookers and back out the entrance of the Common Room.

"Blimey, that girl can be so mental." Ron shook his head and went back to talk to Harry, but the raven haired teen cut him off brusquely.

"Your a bloody fool Ron." Harry stormed past the red head and went to follow his best friend. The normally loud room was quiet as they watched the drama unfold between the members of the Golden Trio.

Ron snarled out at them, "What the blood hell are you staring at?" Before he left to go up to his dormitory. Whispered conversations followed him up as he made his way up the stairs.

...o0O0o...

Hermione didn't pay attention to her surrounding as the tears leaked down her cheeks. She certainly didn't acknowledge the fact that it was most definitely past curfew. All she could hear were the nasty words of the man that she was in love with. It hurt. It hurt deeply. The person she thought could see past the bookworm persona and flaws, obviously didn't. He cared only for the superficial outlooks. The disillusionment of the past couple of months now made more sense to her than they had previous.

Her heart ached like it had never ached before. This hurt worse than sixth year when Ron had made out with Lavender Brown in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room. Shaking in despair she was stopped short once again as she ran into the familiar body of Draco Malfoy.

"Granger, we have to stop meeting like this. I might get the mistaken idea that you fancy me for a shag." Drawled out Malfoy, as he gripped her around her shoulders to prevent her from falling. "I thought the plan was to avoid each other for the rest of the term? In which case you are failing utterly. It must be my dashing good looks." He chuckled out. He frowned when no witty come back was issued from the usually sharp tongued witch. Looking down his eyes widen in panic when he noticed her small shoulders shaking.

"Uh Granger...?"

She could care less who was holding her at the moment, she buried her face into the chest in front of her, deeply breathing in the scent of sandalwood and musk. Her tears shook her body as she wept deeply from the bottom of her heart.

Draco looked down in consternation at the woman in his arms. Normally he couldn't stand a crying female. He found the opposite sex used them far to willingly to accomplish their nefarious goals, but the woman in his arms, her cries were of pain of the soul. It was evident in the gut wrenching sounds she was making. Draco would never admit to it, but, those cries awoke a protective instinct in his heart. He didn't notice that the symbol that was woven on his wrist was glowing amber, but it pulsed in a steady beat.

He should mock her and push her away. It was the way he was raised. Muggle-borns were filth. But he couldn't find it in his heart to turn her away. Granger was a strong woman. It was something he envied her for. He admired her strong personality and her intelligence. He didn't like her...much. But he did admire and respect her. To say that he was shocked that she was buried in his chest, crying, was an understatement.

"Granger..." He whispered. She looked up into the silvery eyes of her enemy, as he looked down into her amber eyes. "Let it out." Was all he said. And she did. She poured her soul out, all her frustrations, her anger, and her broken heart. She wept deeply. And when she was finished she stood their dejectedly.

Groaning in horror at the realization that she had cried in front of her long time nemesis, her cheeks once again blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm...uh...not normally so emotional." She stated to Draco, making looking everywhere else but his face.

"Indeed. I hope you don't make it a habit of flooding someone's robe front like this." He teased back, amused at her shy behavior, something he had thought he would see from the know it all.

She glared half halfheartedly up at the snarky git. "Yes well...This changes nothing." She growled out at him. She was disgusted with herself. Letting go like that? She wouldn't be surprised if the whole school knew about this in the morning. Thank goodness it was the weekend, and a Hogsmeade one at that.

"Now, now Granger. No need to declare undyng love for me after I comforted you. You know, inquiring minds would like to..." Draco didn't finish his statement as a new voice interrupted his conversation.

"Hermione?" Oh great it was the Boy Wonder. Draco sighed in frustration. He just knew he was going to be blamed for the tears on the witch's face. aki

"Granger call of the bull dog before he gets the wrong idea. I really do not have the time to deal with this." The blonde man looked down once again at the blushing female. He couldn't help but think she looked ravishing. Her eyes were glittering amber jewels in her face. Her nose was small and pert. And her lips...Draco stared down at them, their lusciousness begged to be taken between his teeth and nibbled on.

Shaking his head he cleared his mind of the unwanted lusty thoughts over Hermione Granger. Glancing over her shoulder he saw the speccy eyed git make his way over to them at a fast pace. Stepping away from her, he watched as she turned and faced the approaching raven haired male.

"Harry." She hoarsely called out to him. Her eyes sought out the emerald eyes of the Boy Who Lived. She lifted her lips in a soft sad smile. His eyes darkened in rage at the red haired teen who had hurt her.

"Hermione...I'm sorry. You didn't deserve to here such revolting things." Harry barely acknowledged that Draco Malfoy was standing beside the bushy haired female. "You are far more better than he could possibly understand. I want you to know, that in no way do I feel the same way in which he does."

"Its okay Harry. I should have known that he felt that way. The signs were all there. How could I be considered the Brightest Witch of our Age if I can't pick up on the signals he was sending out?" Her eyes slowly began to fill with tears as she thought about Ron.

Both men looked down at the crying woman in front of them. Harry with concern, and Draco questioningly. Gaining control over her emotions Hermione looked up at Harry, before sliding her eyes to Draco. Harry following her eyes, noticed for the first time, the blonde haired man standing right beside him.

"Err...Malfoy?" Harry looked back down at Hermione and noticed the sudden flare of red that flushed over her cheeks. Smirking at the nervous looking blonde and at Hermione's wildly red face, he said succinctly to the both of them. "I see. Maybe I should have left her in your capable hands, eh?" He snickered at the panicked expression on the blonde's face as well as the shocked expression on Hermione's.

"Potter this isn't..."

"Harry this isn't what..." They stared at each other and finished together..."What it looks like."

"Indeed."


End file.
